Family Secrets
by cocorocks111
Summary: When Sam turns 18 and goes to visit her Aunt in San Fran, she meets a girl that turns out to be her twin sister, but what about their mother? Sake
1. Chapter 1

**I know you were all expecting the sequel to "A New Day", but I recently just thought of this idea, and I wanted to give it a shot. Glad to be up and running again:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion. **

**Chapter 1**

Samantha Forster kissed her mustang Ace on the nose, promising to give him a long, well earned run when she got back home.

Sam was visiting her Aunt Sue in San Francisco for Sam's birthday. It was tomorrow and Sam had promised her aunt that when she turned eighteen she would come visit her for a week.

Her aunt, of course, had forgotten the promise made by Sam when she was thirteen, right about to board the plane back to Nevada.

She was going to surprise her aunt by going to see her tomorrow.

"Samantha, go finish packing your bags!" Gram yelled from the front porch.

Sam sighed, kissing Ace on the nose one more time and giving him a pat. "Yes ma'am,"

Sam made her way out of the corral and onto the porch, stopping shortly to look at the mountains and to give their ranch dog, Blaze, a pat on the belly.

Sam brought her lightly packed bag of clothes, toiletries, and a couple books down the stairs, setting it by the door.

"Anything I can do, Dad?" Sam asked Dad, who was sitting at the table looking over a contract for a new horse that he and Jake might buy.

Sam's Dad and Jake, her almost 20 year old neighbor and best friend, bought skittish or unruly horses to train and sell. Jake was a wizard with horses, and even though he teased her most of the time, she respected him a lot.

Right then, her Gram and Brynna walked in from the living room, each holding one of Cody's four-year-old hands.

"Actually, Sam, there's something wrong in the barn, could you go check on it for me?" Brynna said with a knowing smile on her face.

Sam was instantly curious, but the feeling was quickly washed away.

What if something was wrong with one of the horses?

Sam raced out of the house, not even noticing the blue truck parked in her yard.

She ran into the barn and gasped at what she saw.

Right there, in the middle of her barn stood Jake Ely, proudly leaning against the front of a blue, used looking, slightly rusted, convertible mustang.

Sam was pretty sure her mouth dropped.

"Brat, you gonna stand there all day catchin' fly's or are you gonna come check out your new car?" Jake grinned at her, his tomcat smile slowly spreading over his face.

Sam closed her mouth as she felt her cheeks flush, istantly feeling shy. She wondered why she felt this when she looked at him.

She looked back to her car, slowly walking over to admire it.

Sam turned to Jake, a full-blown smile crossing her face.

Jake read it in her eyes, but before he could react, she was running toward him.

Sam ran towards Jake and jumped into his arms, smiling and laughing, not only surprising Jake, but herself also.

And to her even greater surprise, Jake didn't pull away from her, but snaked his arms around her thin waist and swung her around gently.

They both stopped, staring into the other's eyes. Sam was glowing and Jake couldn't help the soft smile he sent her, making her blush again.

Without thinking, Jake bent his head to her and softly brushed her lips against his.

Sam was so surprised, she didn't react for a moment, feeling Jake's hesitant lips on hers, and she responded.

They broke apart, and Jake broke away from her gaze, his cheeks tinted a bit pink against his tan skin.

"I'm sorry," Jake said softly.

"Don't be," Sam said just as softly.

Jake's eye's swung to meet hers, and they both smiled at each other, neither noticing the adults that had been there since the beginning.

**I've just made some revisions to this chapter, but again, I'm sorry for the tremendously long wait and I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the people who have been waiting for the next chapter in this story. I'm having a hard time in life right now and felt that I needed a break. I have also just moved, so I'm writing this all out in Wordpad. **

**Due to my sort of depressed state, im not sure how regularly I'll update, but I'll try:)**

**Chapter 2**

Sam looked away from Jake's eyes, feeling her face flush scarlet. She had just kissed Jake Ely. Jake, her oldest friend, Jake, who'd also been the big brother she never had, and the Jake she used to play naked in the La Charla with.

She looked up to see Jake rubbing the back of his neck.

" I, ah," he began. He looked at the ground for a moment, the toe of his boot scratching the dirt.

Sam raised and eyebrow almost expectantly.

"I, ah, need to go see what, uh, Wyatt needs me to do." He said feebly, making his escape.

Sam sighed. Jake had never been one to use a lot of words, and when he did, he planned them carefully so that he knew what to say. He had always been the quietest one in the Ely family since Sam had her accident on her colt Blackie, who was now the Phantom.

Although Sam would never blame Jake for her accident, it had scarred him and he felt it was always his fault.

Sam looked back toward her new car and sighed. Jake's lips had felt soft and sure against her own and even though it was short, Sam wanted to relish the kiss forever.

Just then Sam put her fingers to her lips, wondering if she had been a good kisser or not. She had never kissed a guy before, besides her Dad, Ace, and a few old stuffed animals.

She snorted at her last thought.

Sam ran her hands along the doors of the Mustang. It _was _a nice car.

She looked up towards the door and was sure her face looked a few shades darker than normal. Her Gram and Brynna had been watching the whole time.

Smiling, Brynna came towards her and whispered in her ear, "Like the present?"

* * *

Brynna hugged her and they both laughed, knowing the double meaning in her words.

"You bet," Sam replied, blushing again.

Gram smiled towards Sam and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday," she said, and Sam smiled at her Grandmother.

Sam sighed again, looking away. Did she have new feelings for Jake? Were they always there? Sam knew the answers to both questions. She felt she had always loved Jake, but when had it turned to sisterly love to a man and a woman's love?

Sam was shocked by her own thoughts. _Did _she love Jake like that? She wasn't sure if it was a crush or something more. She shook her head, trying to push her confusing thoughts about Jake Ely away.

Gram tucked a strand of loose hair behind her.

"I'm sure he loves you, too."

Sam turned to look at her so quickly, she felt the whiplash come over her neck.

"Ouch," Sam rubbed her neck, sighing then turning to look at her Gram once more. "Can you read my mind to?" Sam tried to joke.

Gram chuckled at her.

"He's a good man, Samantha." Gram patted her shoulder and walked out of the barn, Brynna preceding her.

Sam rubbed her neck again, and slowly made her way out of the barn. She looked at the 10-acre pasture, and the horses inside of it. Her family had recently gotten Sweetheart back from the Therapeutic Riding Center in town and Sam was happy to have her home.

* * *

She felt the tears prick her eyes as she leaned up against the fence. Sweetheart had also been her mothers horse.

Sam loved Brynna, but knew she could never take the place of her mother. Her mom had died in a car accident when she was 5 years old, and sometimes Sam wished she would have just hit the animals in the road instead of swerving and her car rolling over.

She knew it was a bad thought to think, but it was true. She wondered what her life might have been like if her mother had not died.

The tears dripped off her face as she remembered her old childhood memories with her mother.

She felt the strong arms go around her before she heard his voice.

"You know I hate your tears," Jake said as he put his head on her shoulder. Sam turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Jake put his arms around her small, lithe body and hugged her to him. She was surprised at how good she felt with his arms around her, comforting her. Jake had been thinking the same thing.

He led her over to a hay bale next to the fence and both sat down on it.

"Now, tell me whats wrong, Brat," Jake said, caressing her name softly.

Sam looked up at him in his arms and sighed, her voice husky from her tears, "I miss her so much sometimes, Jake." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder and letting out another long, drawn-out sigh.

Jake didn't have to ask who "her" was. He knew he would be devastated if his mother had died, also.

All he did was hug her a little tighter, and he felt her sigh in his arms.

"I like you holding me like this," Sam murmured to him, blushing when she realized she had said it out loud.

Jake's mouth twitched, but he was pleased. "I like you here in my arms too, Brat."

Sam smiled up at him.

* * *

Again, I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait, but I'm beginning to feel better and I'll try to update later today or tomorrow.

coco:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm probably the worst writer ever! I never update! But here we go. I'm feeling a lot better now and should be writing more than I have. Again, I am REALLY sorry to anybody who has this story on Story Alert, and I PROMISE this time I'm feeling better and that I'll update more often. While I was gone I read.. ALOT... and I hope it's made me a better writer:) We'll see how it works out. Also, there is another story similar to mine, and I just want to point out that NightStormBlaze did not steal my idea for this story, and that we both have different plots. However, I do not agree with anyone who has been stealing Jakesgirl1001's ideas, it is a horrible thing and makes me sad the think that some of you awesome writers are stealing another awesome writers stuff, it's not cool, so please stop:) Enough ranting from me.. lets get it over with! :)**

**( By the way- I have NO clue to when their birthdays are in the real books, so if you do, please PM me and let me know. Thanks:) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 3**

Sam smiled up at Jake. She didn't know if he had any new feelings for her, but she knew she did for him. She hoped that they were meeting a new point in their relationship.

She sniffled her nose and heard Jake snort at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Your nose looks like a cherry, Brat," Jake's mouth twitched a bit at her rolling her eyes at him.

Sam sighed and leaned into Jake again. She noted that he had a outdoorsy, woodsy smell. She liked it and put her head against his should again.

"Brat," Jake began. Sam looked at him, and he had a small grin on his face. "As much as I like you being here in my lap, I don't want Wyatt coming out here and running me out of the yard with a shotgun"

Sam felt her face go red and scooted off of the hay bale, her face growing even darker when she looked back and saw him grinning at her, still.

Gram opened the front door and yelled, "Jake, are you staying for dinner?"

Jake looked at Sam, who smiled at him encouragingly. "Yes ma'am," Jake answered, while rubbing the back fo his neck.

Sam followed Jake into the house, her Gram giving them both a small smile. Gram wasn't sure, but the looks Samantha and Jake were giving eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking looked differently than they had before. She smiled, hoping the two young adults could find love within eachother.

Dinner had turned out to be a joyous and slightly akward time. Every time Sam got caught looking at Jake she blushed and brought her eyes down to her lap or her food, which didn't go unaware by the older Forster's. At one point, Cody had felt he needed everyone's attention and flung his Potatoes at Sam, who gave Jake a look of outrage as he gave her a hearty, very un-Jake like laugh.

Once dinner was finished, Dad looked at Sam, "I'm not sure you should be going to San Francisco alone, Samantha." He told her, concern evident in her Fathers voice.

Sam sent him a disbelieving look, "Why not? I know my way around there, and believe it or not, I can fend for myself," She accused Dad with her eyes, "Do I need to remind you that I will be turning 18 tomarrow?"

"Brat," She heard Jake murmur to her quietly.

"You do not need to yell, Samantha," Brynna scolded her lightly.

Sam sighed, and apologized to Dad. "Why shouldn't I go?" She asked.

Dad looked at her with concern, "Sam, I've seen the news on how much crime goes on in big Cities like that. We don't want you getting hurt." He told her.

The thought of the crimes some cruel people would do sent shivers down Sam's spine.

Jake felt the tension of the family around the table and spoke up, almost surprised by his own words, "I could go with her.. " Jake gave out the offer, which Sam noted, _very un-Jake like._

Sam beamed at him, "Really?"

Jake was sure his heart did flips in his chest. He had never noticed how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Who was he kidding, of course he knew. There were things about Sam he hadn't realized before, and it sure did do funny things to his insides.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

Dad eyed Jake, almost suspiciously, but finally gave in and nodded to him. "You'll need to tell Luke and Maxine, also pack some clothes." Jake nodded.

Later, before Jake had driven home, Sam approached him by his car.

"You don't have to go with me, you know," Sam said to Jake softly.

Jake turned and gave her his lazy tomcat smile. "I would have offered if I didn't mean I wouldn't do it, Brat," Jake said, and flinched, laughing when she hit his arm. He got in his truck and rolled down his window when she knocked on it.

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh yeah, and thanks." She said, leaning forward and quickly touching her lips to his cheek, so fast he wouldn't have known what she'd done,if not for the small area of skin that now felt as if it were burning.

Sam blushed, but gave him a quick smile and ran back up to the house, giving him one more glance before she went inside.

Jake stared at her the whole time, shocked, but secretly pleased for reasons he didn't know.

* * *

August 3rd dawned warm with a slight breeze.

Sam was excited about seeing her aunt and getting to spend a week with Jake, but her body didn't agree with the time she had to get up.

She groaned as her alarm began beeping on her clock, the red '6:30' blinking on and off. She got out of her bed, and dressed in some jeans with a light blue blouse that hung lightly on her shoulders, but curved in with a V-neck style, showing that she indeed was no longer a kid. Sam usually wouldn't have dressed up, but she wanted to look nice for her aunt and smiled at the thought of seeing her.

Sam's thoughts wondered as she was lost in the strokes her brush made through her hair. _Am I dressing up for my aunt.. ..or is it because Jake might actually be noticing me? _

Jake.

She snorted. He hadn't noticed her ever, one having a dream that he was the Big, Macho, and Powerful horse while she was a measly mosquito pest that buzzed around him. She snorted again, then sobered. He _had _kissed her, and hugged her more yesterday than he would have in a month. Sam wondered about her newfound feelings buzzing around her.

When she was done getting ready, she wondered down the stairs and smiled at Gram.

"Good morning, Sam, almost ready for your big trip with Jake?" Gram asked, eyes twinkling at her granddaughter, while passing her a mug of coffee.

Sam blushed, but quickly moaned as the coffee sank down her throat. She smiled at her Gram in thanks and talked to her about the things her Aunt and her, and now, Jake, were to do in San Francisco.

Gram looked at her with interest when she mentioned a Horse Show they would be attending.

"Are you sure Jake would enjoy that?" Gram asked. Sam thought about the question. Her aunt had bought tickets for them to see a English Jumping/Dressage show at one of the local arenas, and she knew Jake would probably feel happier on the back of a horse rather than watching one.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, he might. They competitors are s'posed to be very good, and from what I've heard Dressage and Jumping are some of the harder competitions. He might like it," Sam told her Gram.

She shrugged again and set her empty mug down.

"Speaking of Jake, he just pulled in. Do you have your stuff?" Gram smiled at her as she tucked a stray hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam nodded at Gram, "It's over by the door. Tell Dad, Brynna and Cody I said I'll see them soon." Sam replied to Gram.

Brynna was still sleeping soundly, and Dad had gone out for a ride, with 4-year old Cody who insisted to go with him. The thought gave Sam a twinge of sadness. Dad seemed to be more busy with Cody and Brynna, and didn't have a lot of time for her. He hadn't even said 'Bye' before he left.

Her sadness lifted when she saw Gram welcome Jake in as he walked through the door. She gave him a quick smile and bent to pick up her stuff.

"Jake, would you like to have some Coffee before you go?" Gram offered. Jake shook his head but gave her a quick smile. "I had some before I left, and the flight leaves at 9."

Instinctively, Sam looked at the clock next to the door. '7:13'

"We should get going, huh?" She looked at Jake, who nodded at her.

Sam walked forward to give her Gram a hug and a kiss and told her she'd be back soon. Once out the door, Jake took Sam's suitcase and snorted when he saw the plush horse Sam had strapped to it.

Sam sent him a look, "Shutup." which make Jake snort again.

When they were in the car, Sam yelled, "Stop!", quickly hopping out of the door and rushing back into her house. She gave Gram a silly smile and took her Stetson, plopping it on her head, before quickly running back out into Jake's blue 98' Chevy. She turned to grin at him, and he gave her an amused glance.

"I'm ready now!" She grinned at Jake again.

**A/N: **Yay! I'm back:) Hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm writing the 4th chapter as we speak :)

Coco:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm actually updating! Hope the 3rd chapter was alright, and I'm trying really hard to get back on track. Thank's for all the support:) Also, this chapter might get a bit confusing, but there'll be an explanation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion.**

**Chapter 4**

Sam leaned her head against the window tiredly, singing softly to a song that was playing on the radio.

_"All I want is, the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear, but.._

_..Not feel scared,"_

_"Wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind,_

_I'll run free too,"_

_"Wish I could recklessly love,_

_Like I'm longing to._

_I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses.._

_..Yeah, oh.."_

Sam sighed, feeling even more drowsy.

Jake's voice startled her. "You can sleep if you want, Brat. We're not gonna be there for another 45 minutes," Jake offered to her.

Sam nodded, and smiled a groggy thanks at Jake, before leaning up against the door and closing her eyes, letting sleep take over. She scrunched her eyes, having strange dreams.

_-Dream-_

_5 year old Sam ran around the yard, laughing and giggling, hiding from her best friend._

_The other girl came up behind Sam, poking her. "You're IT!" The other girl cried, quickly running away from Sam and down to the La Charla._

_"Sally!" Sam yelled, running after her sister. She had thought she'd caught up with her, but all she could see was the La Charla and the bridge that crossed over it. Sam tilted her head in confusion._

_Suddenly, running out of under the bridge, Sam's sister laughs and trys to push Sam into the small stream. Knowingly, Sam grab's her sisters arm as she falls in, bringing Sally with her. They both came up sputtering and soaking wet._

_Sam and Sally hooked arms and made their way back up to the house. Before they reached the porch, their mother stormed out._

_"Samantha! Salene! __**What **__have you done to yourselves?" She motioned to their torn and muddy clothes._

_"We were pickin' berries, like you asked, mama, but then we wanted to take a break real quick," Sally trys to explain._

_"Yeah mama, we're sorry!" Sam crys to her mother._

_"Sorry mama!" Sally crys, also._

_Louise smiles, almost sadly, looking at her two daughters, taking them both into a big hug, not caring about their muddy and wet clothes._

_-End Dream-_

"Sam," Jake shakes her softly.

_"Sam!" _Jake says a bit louder.

Sam quickly sits up and rubs her eyes, looking around. _Why have I been having these strange dreams? Who is that little girl? _Sam wonders to herself, only remembering herself, her mother, and the other girl.

"Are you alright?" Jake broke her out of her thoughts.

Sam nodded, her mind still buzzing with thoughts about the other girl.

"I had a strange dream," She replied. She looked at him, and he was smiling lazily.

"Well, If I were you, I'd probably have strange dreams, too." Jake grinned at her, not even flinching when she smacked his arm.

"Oh yeah, and by the way, Brat," Jake began, pulling a small, wrapped gift out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday," He said, giving it to her.

* * *

Sam was smiling as she sat on the plane rapidly moving from Nevada to California. Jake had giving her a silver horse necklace that had _'Sam' _engraved on it's stomache.

She was glad to see her aunt, not having seen her since she had come to visit her when she was 14.

The plane radio buzzed with the pilot's words:

_"We are arriving in San Francisco Bay, the temperatures are at a cool 68 degrees with slightly cloudy skys. Thankyou for choosing our flight service and we hope to see you soon. Have a good time in San Francisco."_

Sam looked out her window at the big city.

She looked to Jake, who had said he was going to 'take a short nap' which lasted the whole ride. She reached out to shake him awake, but stopped when she saw the soft smile appear over his dreaming face. Sam, suddenly having a strange moment of tenderness, reached out and stroked his cheek tenderly.

Sam smiled down at him, then looked out the window again, the airport in view.

She leaned down to gently shake Jake.

"Jake," Sam said softly.

"Jake," Sam said a little louder, the soft note still in her voice.

She saw his eyelids flutter open, and he stared at her for what seemed like ages. Surprisingly, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't break the contact and just gave him a soft smile. He, again, very, un-Jake like, smiled in return.

"Mornin', Brat." Jake said to her softly. Sam smiled at him and said, "We're here."

**A/N: **Yay! Another one finished:) ope you all like it, and I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon.

Coco:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know I said I'd get this chapter up soon, but I think I have a very good reason for not updating.. ..I think. Anyone who's EVER read Twilight knows the 4th and Final book in Bella's POV came out yesterday! I've been waiting this whole week to get it and got a little distracted.. oops! It was awesome, and I suggest to anyone reading this that they should read it. Anywho, I'll carry on with chapter 5 and hopefully chapter 6 if I don't die from hyperventilation at waiting for the Twilight movie. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm just going to start putting one big disclaimer at the beginning of the story instead of every chapter. Anyways, I do not own the Phantom Stallion!**

**Chapter 5!**

_"We're here."_

Sam and Jake walked out of their terminal to go pick up their luggage, and to wait for the bus to drop them off at one of the Rental Car places, where they could rent a car for the week and drive to Aunt Sue's.

Jake laughed as Sam punched him again for making fun of her stuffed horse, whose head was sticking out

of her suitcase. She smiled at him, noting he had become a lot more open.. and almost carefree with her.

_I must be delusional. _She thought to herself, snorting.

Jake raised his brows at her, and she replied, "Just laughing at my own thoughts,"

He grinned at her, and she knew she'd stepped in it.

"Yeah, yeah. _'I'd probably laugh at my thoughts if I were you too, Brat,' _" Sam impersonated him. She smiled as he laughed.

Sam and Jake got on the bus, which about 10 minutes later dropped them off at a place that looked like it was about to demolish the cars, let alone _rent them out. _Sam sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks so much, Dad," She murmured, and heard Jake snort slightly. They picked up their car, a beaten up beige PT Cruiser, putting in their bags.Sam directing the way to Aunt Sue's while Jake drove.

* * *

Sam and Jake parked their car in front of a good-looking apartment complex. Sam saw Jake take everything in.

"You _lived _here?" Jake asked quietly, but she could detect the curiosity as well uncomfortably. She knew Jake liked things plain, simple.

Sam nodded. "My Aunt's a businesswoman. She's was at the middle rank of her career last time I saw her." With that, Sam and Jake made their way up the stairs, to the apartment number _1470._

With a small smile, Sam rapped on the door 3 times, just as she had done when coming back from school while she lived with her Aunt.

Aunt Sue opened the door, surprise flickering across her face with different emotions: Curiosity, Love, more Surprise, and then she settled on Happiness.

The confusion fled as her Aunt came around the front door to squish Sam in a hug.

"Sam! I haven't seen you in ages," Aunt Sue stepped back to look at her. "You look wonderful, all grown up and everything." Her Aunt dashed at her watery eyes, her gaze drifting to Jake who blushed a bit.

Aunt Sue had anticipated his shyness and gave him a warm smile. "Jacob, nice to see you with Sam." It was a draw to who blushed deeper.

"You can call me Jake, ma'am." Jake said softly to Aunt Sue, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam would have laughed, if not for her spinning-out-of-control mind that seemed to be working a hundred miles an hour. _Did we really look like a couple? _She thought to herself.

Sam started as her Aunt tried to take her luggage, ushering her in. Jake, being the gentlemen, took the bags from her and carrried them easily to the room she pointed to.

Eyes bulging, she looked at her Aunt. "Why is both of our stuff going in there.. ?" Sam trailed off, looking at her aunt.

Aunt Sue looked at her with confusion. "Well, aren't you two together? I suspected that-" Her Aunt was cut off, by herself.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam gestured to the new furniture, new widescreen TV, new refrigerator, in the _newly _furnished kitchen. Sam had _not _remembered this the last time she had been here.

"Aunt Sue, where did you get the money to _afford _all this?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"I have a new job, one I'm hoping you'll help me with sooner or later. Now, listen first, because I know you like the opposite of this," Aunt Sue began. Sam was suddenly wary, but listened anyways. "Now, I'm no horsewomen, or I _wasn't, _atleast, but I was offered a job at the big-shot show Arena in town. It's English riding, and I'm supposed to to help.. ..prepare?"

Her Aunt scrunched her face for a moment, lost in thought, before looking at Sam again. " I need your help, Sam- if you hadn't of came, I would have called you soon, anyways. The company shut down, I lost my job. I jumped at whatever chance I could get, and you can tell I'm being paid. A lot."

Sam's heart went out to her Aunt when she saw the look on her face, about losing her job. It had happened once before, also.

"'Couse I'll help out, I'd do anything for you, Aunt Sue," Sam smiled at her Aunt, who gave her another big hug.

"I'll help to.. if you want. I don't know much about English riding though," Jake said quietly but softly towards Sam's Aunt.

Sam was pretty sure her heart melted in her chest. Why was Jake so nice? He had offered to her Aunt- who he barely knew- help with a job Jake had probably minimal experience with, which Sam knew would cause him attention, something he didn't like.

Jake.

* * *

They were all sitting around the TV, Sam and Jake sitting next to eachother on the couch, and Aunt Sue in a big, cushiony chair.

"Oh! I forgot. I have something for you, Sam." Her Aunt abruptly got up from the chair, walked quickly towards her room.

Sam turned to Jake, who had his arm resting on the couch around her shoulders. She hadn't realized she had been leaning on him until she looked up at him.

"So, how's big-city life suiting you?" Sam asked teasingly. She knew He would much rather be working with horses, or tracking out on the playa.

He rolled his eyes at her, giving her his famous Jake Ely sigh. "Spectacular," He responded with amusement- mischief in his eyes. Sam loved when he was open with her like this. When he showed his, 'Mustang Eyes'.

After they had sorted out their stuff, which neither Jake or Sam had spoken up about staying in the same room, Aunt Sue, Sam, and Jake had made their way down to the Arena, called 'Champ Stadium' which Sam and Jake had snorted at.

Sam had been surprised at the largeness of it. It had to have at _least _a hundred stalls, numerous tack sheds, and more then enough paddocks. Everything had been placed around the stands and the huge Arena in the middle.

When Aunt Sue had finished showing them around the Arena briefly, Sam had felt proud of her Aunt, for how much she had leanred about horses and English Riding.

They left for dinner, deciding on a steakhouse, when Sam insisted on going to the local BlockBuster and picking up a few videos.

Now, Sam looked at Jake with a smile of gratitude, glad he had came with her.

"Thank you so much for coming. I know this isn't something you would usually do, and I'm grateful that you're also going to help my Aunt." Sam told him, still smiling.

She saw his amused eyes soften as she said this, and she was taken aback by the look. No one, _no one, _had ever looked at _her _like that.

Jake seemed to ignore her blushing, and responded softly, "It's no big deal, Brat. I know you'd do the same for me. And what was that you told you're Aunt?" Jake thought for a moment, slightly hesitating, before saying, "Yeah, _'I'd do anything for you, '" _He finished even softer, a blush creeping up his face.

Sam knew she was in deep. She gave him a radiant, full-blown smile and couldn't help leaning forward to gently touch her lips to his.

It was fast, but it meant a lot to Jake. Sam knew that and gave him a small smile. He gave her one back, that unknown look in his eyes again. _I'm falling for my best friend. Hard. _Sam thought. _I think I -am- going delusional. _Sam summed up in her mind.

"If you are, then I s'pose I am too. I have the same feeling, Brat." Jake said softly, quietly, to her.

Sam's gaze locked with his for a while. She was blushing, wanting to away, but something kept her form doing so.

Just then, Aunt Sue came out back into the room, breaking the spell between Jake and Sam. She seemed oblivious to this, and handed Sam a small, neatly wrapped box. Yet something about it seemed traditional, old, in a way.

She untied the small ribbon at the top, unconsciously leaning into Jake again, and opened the old-looking box top off. Inside, there was a note addressed to her. From her mother.

It read:

_'My dearest Sam, if you are getting this now, it is you very own 18th birthday, you're a legal adult, and I suspect a wise one, at that. I want you to know how proud of you I am. I can not even put how much I love you into words. You're my pride and joy, one of my reasons for life, and I know you are one of the best children there could possibly ever have been._

_I know, that if by a horrible chance, I am not here when you get my note of love, I want you to know exactly that: I love you no matter what. I'm always there, even when it doesn't really seem so. I hope fate is wrong, and we will be a big, happy family right now, sitting around the ranch porch, giving you your gifts, and eating Grace's delicious cooking. If, unfortunately I am not here, I hope you are with family, your father or Sue, even that rascal Jake Ely. Anyone who loves you. _

_My sincerest love and adoration for my adult daughter, who is still my baby girl,_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Momma'_

Sam choked out the last word, her sobs echoing through her body. Her Aunt had gotten up to comfort her, but Jake was already there, his arms around her, gently rubbing circles around her back, talking in his horse voice to her. Telling her everything was going to be alright.

Somewhere in her consciousness, Sam knew she hadn't actually opened the real gift, yet, the note had sort of implied a gift of it's own. A last note, a last love line, from her mother. Her Momma.

Yet Sam could help the stray thought- that it sounded almost as if her Mom had _known. _As if she _knew _she wouldn't be there to see her daughter turn 18, to see her graduate High School, to see her small crush on Jake Ely wasn't just a 'small crush' anymore.

Sam stopped the sobs the wracked her body, and wiped her arm across her face, which she was sure was probably red and puffy at the moment. '

She looked at Jake, who still held her firmly, giving him a weak smile. She then turned to her Aunt, taking a deep breath. "I think I can open it now. That was just.. " Sam trailed off, not knowing the right words.

Incredible? Crazy? Saddening? Loving? Caring? Sam suspected all of the above. _Her mother _had written that, proving to Sam, that once upon a time, her mother had been there for her, loving her.

Her Aunt nodded at her sympathetically. "Louise told me to take that.. right before her accident." Her Aunt was having a struggle, too, Sam noticed,

With that, her Aunt have her the small box.

Inside, pure silver, was a necklace/earring set. She took out the bracelet with a silver chain, with a charm of two horses, a mare and a filly, across the back reading: _My Baby Girl. _Sam put her hand to her mouth, reading it, but said nothing.

She then took out the earrings, which were dangling horseshoes. Sam was overcome with emotion. Apparently, no one else besides her Aunt Sue had known about the gift, showing it was from her mother, and her mother only.

"I think I should take her to bed. She's emotionally drained and probably tired enough as it is." Jake said softly to Aunt Sue.

Aunt Sue smiled at the concern in his voice for her niece. She could tell the two cared a lot for the other. She nodded at Jake.

"You get some rest, too. I have to go to a meeting with the staff early in the morning, you two can do want you want 'till I get back, which should be around 1. " She told Jake, who nodded at her.

Her eyes softened at him as he turned to walk to the bedroom, carrying Sam in his arms."Oh, Jake?" Aunt Sue began again.

He turned to her, nodding.

"Thank you for taking good care of her all these years," Aunt Sue told him with a smile, walking to her bedroom and closing the door.

* * *

He made his way to the bedroom. _Their _bedroom, apparently. He set Sam down on the bed, seeing her fast asleep already. Jake took off her shoes and socks, stopping, unsure what to do about her other clothes.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he swiftly looked through her suitcase, taking out a pair of sweats and an old Darton High T-Shirt that looked a couple sizes too big, bringing them over to Sam.

"Sam, honey, you need to go change real fast." Jake crooned to her in his horse voice again.

Sam opened her eyes groggily, halfway registering what Jake said to her in her head, before taking the clothes her held out for her and making her way towards the bathroom.

Once she was changed, deciding to take a shower in the morning, she put her gifts, note included, to a small table next to the bed. Jake was already changed and putting his other clothes away.

He saw Sam falling asleep on her feet, and quickly pulled back the covers, tucking her in.

Jake was unsure about being in the same bed as her through the whole night. He _knew,_ for a fact, his feelings for her had changed. They were much, much deeper now.

He decided he would. He thought, just maybe, Sam's feelings for him had changed, too. He had basically declared himself to her today, and she'd kissed him. Granted, it was chaste, but counted nonetheless.

Jake shrugged internally, his concern for Sam taking over as he heard her mumbling, frightened in her sleep.

He got under the covers, and unsurely pulled her up against him. He was more assured when her trembling stopped as he touched her, and he leaned back slightly to turn the light next to her bedside off, then relaxed and snuggled into Sam's neck unconsciously.

* * *

**A/N: Wowzers. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, yeah? Haha. I hope this makes up for my week's worht of not updating. And I have to admit- this chapter **_**was **_**emotionally draining. Especially the note from Sam's mom. It's almost 1 in the morning now.. I MIGHT, **_**might **_**be able to squeeze chapter six in either now or in the morning.. and I'll try to make my chappy's longer, too:) ! **

**Coco:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes. I'm horrible for saying Im gonna update then I don't. Sorry's:) Buuuut, I've have a basic outline for the sequel to A New Day and most of Family Secrets written out. Sooo, I should be updating more, but if im not, it's cause im writing more of the sequel to A New Day, or im loaded with homework or something like that.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Terri Farley, and the Ely brothers personalities are the property of Laura (jakesgirl1001). And yes, I've asked her if I could use them. **

**(See people, if you took the time to ask and respect other's work, you'd get something out of it:) )**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sam woke up in the morning feeling surprisingly relaxed and comforted, but most of all she felt _warm. _Her brain registered feeling something heavy across her waist and opened an eye to see a arm there. She began to panic, but quickly quieted as she realized it was just Jake.

At that thought, she felt her whole body flush scarlet. She figured she'd probably just invented a new shade of Red.

She was in a bed, _spooning, _with _JAKE ELY, _Her thoughts screamed at her. She thought she should feel embarrassed, but she felt nothing other than the flush of her body and relaxing comfort of Jake.

Jake felt Sam stir, and bended down to her ear.

"Mornin', Brat." He said with an amused smile at her. Jake felt more happy thismorning than any other morning before. He wasn't sure if it was because of Sam, or the fact he had _woken up _with Sam.

Sam turned towards him, and blushed slightly. "Good morning, yourself." She said, trying to hide the blush by hiding her face in a pillow.

She heard Jake chuckle at her. Sam loved the sound of it, and was glad he was able to open up to her.

Just then, a memory hit her like a rock.

_'Even that rascal Jake Ely. Anyone who loves you..' _

The note. From her mom.

* * *

Sam felt the tears slide down her face almost instantly. Shouldn't she feel happy that her Mom had loved her?

She had never denied it to anyone how bad she missed her mom at times. Brynna or no Brynna, no one could _ever _replace her mother.

Jake was at her side instantly, holding her. "Sam, no one will ever replace her. You know that, and wherever she is, she'd want you to be happy."

There he went again, reading her mind, Sam thought.

Jake's mouth twitched at her.

"Darn you and your darned mind-reading," Sam mumbled against his chest. She took comfort there, and also partially because she loved the feel of him holding her.

Jake chuckled at her, trying to cheer her up. "Your aunt said something about not being back 'till 1. Want to go down to the Harbor..?" Jake suggested lightly. In all honestly, it wasn't something he would normally do. But he felt that Sam made him feel more spontaneous.

She looked up at him, smiling through red, puffy eyes, and wiped her nose on a tissue from the box on the table by their bed.

"Sounds fun," Sam said, smiling a bit more.

* * *

Sam and Jake walked down the pier silently, lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Jake stopped, and motioned to one of the benches next to the railing of the pier.

"Sam, I think we need to talk." Jake said simply.

She looked at him nervously, knowing slightly what he was talking about. They both sat down on the bench and stared down at the ocean below them.

She heard Jake sigh, turning her head at him and looking at his face.

"Listen, I-I don't know what this is. I've felt it for a while.. but never acted on it. When I'm around you.. nothing else matters. You make me happy.. and see the world differently, and all these different things at once.." Jake left off softly, still staring at the blue ocean.

Sam didn't say anything at first. Was he serious? Did he feel the same way about her that she did about him? Was it possible?

The different thoughts raced through her head at once. She still stared at him, the happiness bubbling up in her.

Jake took it wrong, and his face immediately shuttered and went blank. He began to get up when Sam finally had control over her head.

"Jake, wait!" She called, popping up and running towards his retreating figure. He turned around just as she jumped at him, her arms going around his waist.

"You do _not _know how long I've been waiting to hear that." Sam began, taking a deep breath and hiding her face in his chest. "It's been like that for a while for me, too. And.. without you being here with my aunt and this note from my mom and- " She was quickly cut off with the feel of his lips against her own.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his tongue against her lips. Sam, readily answering, opened her mouth. Sam wasn't sure how long it had been, but pulled away and took a ragged breath, resting her head on Jake's chest as he tightened his arms around her.

"That was different," Sam said breathlessly, feeling happy enough to giggle.

Jake didn't say anything, but gave her a small smile.

* * *

Jake and Sam made their way down the pier again. Except for the fact that this time, they were both holding hands.

Sam felt elated. She was glad that Jake felt the same way about her that she did about him. She had been worried that he had thought she was going crazy and acting like a schoolgirl in love.

Sam heard Jake snort. She sighed in exasperation at him.

"You almost ready to go back?" Jake asked.

Sam smiled at him and nodded. It was getting close to one and she wanted to go with her aunt the the English riding stable she supposedly now worked at.

They made their way back down the pier and stopped at a small dessert place to get ice cream and an upside-down cake.

Sam looked down at her cake with a thoughtful expression, before saying, "Nope. Still not as good as Clara's"

Jake laughed, his eye's crinkling and his dimple showing. Sam was even happier that he seemed to be more open.

Jake offered her a lick of his chocolate ice cream, and had a hard time focusing as she took a few licks around the edges and moaned.

He almost groaned at the effort not to moan along with her.

After their ice cream, Sam flagged down a cab for them to take them back to her Aunt Sue's apartment.

They walked up the stairs and Sam took out the key, which her aunt had given her. She turned the lock and opened the door, letting herself and Jake walk through the door.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sam asked, smiling a bit.

Jake gave her a small smile, "Sure. Go pick out something and I'll make us some popcorn."

She grinned at him, bouncing off into the living room and checking out the Movies On-Demand. There were a few good Horror films, a "Chick Flick" as Jake's brothers had called a romantic comedy once, and a couple Thrillers. Feeling gutsy, Sam chose one of the Horror movies and ran into her and Jake's room, grabbing a few pillows and hopping back onto the couch.

A few minutes later, Jake walked out with a huge bowl of popcorn and some nachos.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Since when are Nachos the ideal movie food?"

Jake's mouth twitched. "Since now,"

She snorted and made rooms for him on the couch. He layed down sideways, pressed up against the back of the couch, and Sam was in front of him, with his arm around her, and her back pressed tightly against his chest. The popcorn was right in front of her and Jake's nachos were balanced on the armrest of the couch.

The opening credits started, and it showed someone taking a bodybag out of a house that had clearly held a murder inside of it. Things were messed up everywhere, and there was a house phone laying on the ground of a bedroom that looked like it had belonged to a child.

The officer was talking to another officer about how the mysterious serial killer who had killed 3 other babysitters in the past 2 months.

(A/N: Yep, in case anyone was wondering, the movie is the new version of When A Stranger Calls, and I know some fo the first part may not be right, but I saw it like.. 3 months ago.)

As it showed the teenage girl babysitting in the huge mansion, getting the first phone call, Sam was immediatly suspicious.

"I bet that's the Stranger," Sam fortold. Jake snorted at her.

"No way," He said sarcastically. Sam swatted him and looked back towards the movie.

The movie went on, and the babysitter had been leaning her head up against the glass to the indoor pond when the misters suddenly made a noise and turned on. The girl on the screen jumped, and Sam screamed.

"Is she melting or something?" Jake murmured with humor after Sam recovered.

"Har Har," Sam whispered back to him.

A while later, Jake could feel Sam shaking infront of him. The babysitter, Jill, was in the upstairs bathroom, and had was trying to get the Stranger to talk.

"If it's not to talk, what do you WANT?" Jill screamed into the phone.

"Your blood.. ..all over me," said the Stranger.

Jill gasped, and threw down the phone, running into the bathroom. A second later, the phone rang.

"Stop calling me you sick, twisted-"

"Jill? Jill! We traced the call," Officer Burrows said. "Jill, it's coming from inside the house! You need to get out NOW!"

Jill turned around, and saw Tiffany's dead body on the floor.

Sam screamed and dug her face into Jake's chest.

"Too scary for you?" Jake said quietly. He felt Sam shake her head, slowly turning it back around.

When Jake saw Sam freak out like that, He knew his plan was ingenious.

* * *

**A/N: I'm Horrible.. I suck.. Blah..Blah.. I know, I apologize:)**

**I'll see when I can type up Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! I got the best reviews ever from all of you!! Thanks so much for not hating me for ending with a cliffie.. (threatening to lock me in a room with my computer...*cough**cough*) Haha, no biggie:) Here's chapter 7! And yeah, yeah. I never post, blahh. Thanks for having faith! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion, "When A Stranger Calls", or the Ely brotheres personalities(who are the property of Laura;) )**

**Chapter 7**

The movie had begun to get more intense, and Sam felt Jake stir behind her. He looked to be typing something on his phone.

"What'cha doing?" She asked shakily, her voice still stiff from the frightening scenes.

"..Turning off my phone," Jake said with a small pause.

Sam nodded to him, and turned her head back to the TV. She fell Jake relax under her a few minutes later and figured he had fallen asleep.

It was the end of the movie, and Jill was in the hospital. She was walking around the empty hallway.. and turned the corner when the Stranger jumped out at her.

Jill hadn't known that she was dreaming, and the screen suddenly had her shown thrashing around in her hospital bed, and the ending credits came on.

Sam quickly took all this in, still shaky from the movie. She decided she would pick up around the house before her aunt got home.

She picked up their popcorn bowl and Jake's nacho dish and brought them into the kitchen with shaky hands. When she had rinsed out both bowls, she decided to do the dishes altogether. Sam had been getting into the calming rhythm of washing the plates and setting them on the rack to dry when the apartment phone rang.

Sam jumped, shocked, and quickly walked forward to the phone.

"Hello?"

On the other end all she head was quiet, steady breathing.

She felt her heart accelerate, and tried again.

"Hello? Who's calling? Ms. Sue White is unavailable." Sam said shakily into the phone.

More breathing.

She hung up the phone and whispered to herself, "Just a coincidence.. just a coincidence.."

Sam became a tiny bit more relaxed as she started drying the dishes with a dry washcloth, until the phone rang again about 15 minutes later. The washcloth dropped out of her hands.

Reaching out to the phone, Sam was attempting to calm herself again.

She presses the green answer button and said softly, "Hello?"

Soft, quiet, and easy breaths were on the other line.

"Hello? I think you have the wrong number.. " Sam almost choked into the phone.

Finally, there was an answer.

"I don't think I do," Said a deep, whispery voice.

Sam put her hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, quickly pressing the end button.

She took hard, heavy breaths, putting her hands on her chest.

Sam tried to busy herself doing other work around the house, and had just finished dusting a mantle above the small kitchen table. She head Jake's soft snores in the other room and smiled, forgetting her paranoia and fear for a few moments as she walked over to his sleeping figure on the couch.

Her fingers were brushing back the loose hairs around his face when the phone rang again.

She stilled automatically, robotically moving towards the phone and picking it up with caution.

"H-Hello?"

The deep, whispery voice greeted her, "Samantha, why do you insist on hanging up on me? I rather enjoy our..conversation.."

Sam gasped, trying to keep calm.

"Why do you keep calling me..? How do you know my name? How did you get this number?" Sam queried to him in a raspy voice.

More breathing.

"Why don't you ever answer? Are you the same guy.. was the movie real?" Sam asked now, in an almost whiny voice. She did this while walking towards the television, picking up the DVD box.

_'..based on a true story..'_

Sam put her hand to her mouth, and turned around when she heard the Stranger say, "Oh, Samantha.. You might want to check on your boyfriend while you look around the room."

Sam screamed when she turned around to find that Jake was no longer sleeping on the couch.

She pressed the end button again and threw down the phone.

"JAKE? JAKE!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, a few tears streaming down her face.

She turned from the family room and was heading into the hallways when a tall, dark figure jumped out at her and crushed her in it's arms.

Sam screamed even louder, pounding on the figures chest until she heard a deep, rumbling laugh coming from the chest she was pushed into.

"JACOB RYAN ELY," Sam started, the sparks in her eyes igniting. How dare he scare her like that!

Jake held her in his eyes, throwing his head back as he laughed at her expense. She was still angry, but softly smiled at the way the dimples in his cheeks popped out when he laughed freely like this.

Sam poked a finger into his chest. "That was a horrible, horrible thing you did there, Jacob Ryan Ely," She accused him, poking him again for good measure.

Suddenly, Sam gave him an evil smile.

"And just who were your accomplices, Jacob?" Sam asked in a sugary sweet voice, which had his radars signaling red.

"Who said I had any?" Jake asked, faking innocence.

Sam stepped back from his arms, putting her hands on her waist and raiding an eyebrow at him, her eyes glimmering evilly.

Jake snorted at her. "Quinn and Bryan," He said with caution.

Smiling at him innocently, Sam went up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie," She told him, stilling when she replayed what she had said.

Jake looked down at her with tender eyes, and bent his head down to meet her lips. They touched softly at first, then became more demanding as she put her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue at her lips and opened her mouth to him. They kissed for a minute or so more, breaking apart with ragged breaths.

Jake looked down at her tenderly again. "You're welcome, baby," He said softly to her.

Sam smiled, the evil spark returning to her eyes as her face became animated.

She ran to find Jake's cell phone, not bothering with hers, and put *67 at the beginning of the number.

"Two things," Sam said, turning toward his curious face. He nodded at her to continue.

"One, who's phone called me?"

"Quinn's," Jake returned, still curious.

The look in Sam's eyes deepened as she grinned at him.

"Two, who was Quinn's latest victim?" Sam asked, still grinning.

Jake snorted, but answered, "Brittany,"

"Go turn the TV on to the health channel, please, and put the volume on really high." Jake looked at her cautiously, but did as she told.

She said this as she punched Quinn's number into the phone, putting it on speaker so Jake could hear. When they heard the phone line pick up, Sam motioned for Jake to be quiet, putting her fingers to her lips.

Sam changed her tone to where it sounded deeper, serious, and a little impatient. The TV was on a 'Trauma In The ER' Show, so the sound of impatient nurses and crying families could be heard in the background.

"Is this Quinn Adam Ely?" Sam asked in her new voice.

On the other line, Quinn's voice sounded confused. "Yeah, who is this?"

Sam grinned at Jake but answered him, "This is Rebecca Charleston, your wife's Doctor. I have your and Brittany's results, and they turned out positive. Congratulations on your coming child, Mr. Ely. Though I might advise you to come in with your wife next time for her checkups,"

It took Jake all he had not to burst out laughing and applaud Sam's performance.

Quinn stuttered on the other line.

"What? My..wife? WHAT? She said she was on the pill.. Crap.. Mom's gonna kick my ass..." His mumbling continued.

Sam covered her mouth to hide her snort, and Jake was on the ground shaking silently.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Ely? I thought this news would excite you and the Mrs." Sam told him, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Uhh, uhm.. Ah," was all Quinn said.

"Oh and something else I might advise you.." Sam changed her voice back to normal, the humor and anger slipping into her tone. "I am going to scare you worse when I see you, Quinn Adam!"

She heard a sigh of relief and then loud laughter.

"Alright, alright. We're even now Sammy girl," Quinn snorted on the other side of the phone.

Sam huffed, rolling her eyes. "Not hardly,"

They heard Bryan on the phone now, laughing. "Now, now, Sammy, no need to roll your eyes at us," Bryan said with humor.

Sam huffed, and rolled her eyes again.

"10 bucks says she did it again!" yelled Quinn in the background.

Jake laughed out loud. "Quinn just won himself 10 bucks,"

Laughter again.

They all chatted for a few minutes until Sam looked at the time, knowing her Aunt would be home soon. Her and Jake hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Bryan and Quinn.

Sam looked at the time on her watch. "We should probably hop in the shower if we want to go out with Aunt Sue, and I need to call my family to let them know everything's alright."

Jake nodded at her. Sam turned to him again.

"You can go ahead, I'll call them really quick." She told him with a smile. He nodded again, smiling, and gave her a soft kiss before walking into the bathroom.

Sam smiled, hugging herself, before walking into _their _bedroom and digging out her cellphone from her bag.

**A/N: Alright, Well I WAS going to write more, but I'm threatening my mental health (there wasn't much to beign with..) if I don't get some sleep soon. I'll update ASAP:)**

**Coco:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter eight, like promised! And that school thing wasn't much of a threat in my 'latest death threat reviews'..:) Haha. I'll try to get Chapter 9 out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion, or the Ely Brother's personalities (again, property of Laura:))**

**Chapter 8**

Sam quickly pressed her speed dial, the ringing tone still buzzing in her ear when the house line finally picked up.

"Riverbend Ranch, Grace Forster speaking,"

Sam smiled to herself. "Hey Gram, how's everyone?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"We're all doing fine, sweetheart.." Sam heard Gram say, then a bunch of footsteps. Sam heard Gram talking to Cody and Brynna inside the kitchen.

"Momma, can I go out to see Ace again?" She heard Cody say to Brynna.

"Not yet honey, let me help Gram unpack these groceries," Brynna told him, a shuffling of bags heard.

"But _Momma," _Cody whined.

Gram apparently remembered Sam was there. "Sorry dear, would you mind giving us all a call later? Brynna and Wyatt are going to take Cody out on Ace when Wyatt gets back in. We'll talk to you later, give Sue our love,"

Sam sighed, her shoulders slouching. "Sure Gram, tell them I love them and to have fun," Sam said half-heartedly.

"Love you, sweetheart." She heard the phone disconnect.

Sam sighed heavily again, and layed back across the bed. For a few moments, she felt a feeling of pure jealousy and angriness at the thought of Cody. He had his mother and his father. _Both _were always there for him. Sam had Brynna, and while she acted as a mother figure, she would never be the same as Sam's _real _mother.

She felt the tears prick her eyes, refusing to let them spill over. A few tracked down the sides of her face before she could get them under control.

_I guess some day I'll just have to deal with it. _Sam thought sadly.

She pushed herself up and grabbed a towel out of one of the many closets. She undressed her clothes and wrapped the towel around herself, padding over to the bathroom when she heard the water to the shower turn off.

What Sam was _not _expected was a very naked and very _hot _Jake to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

They stood there for a few moments, eyeing the other.

Sam became aware again that she was only in a towel as well. How convenient.

"Ah, uh, I was, uh, just getting ah, into the shower.." Sam trailed off as she studied the water streaks flowing down Jake's hardened and glistening chest.

Jake looked Sam up and down. She didn't have an idea of how great she looked to him, wrapped up in a towel and her hair cascading down her shoulders.

Jake nodded, and moved to step around her, before she grabbed his shoulder and tried to swing him back around.

Out of nowhere he felt Sam's lips on his, and he quickly replied. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he knew he was in trouble. She hadn't tied her towel around her like he did, and he was sure it would fall any minutes.

Also, if they went much longer like this, he knew he'd have an even _bigger _problem.

"Sam," Jake mumbled as he let her push him up against the wall.

"_Sam," _Jake said again, holding up the towel for her.

Sam blushed and stepped back, taking the towel back and tucking the fold under her arm.

She looked away. _I probably went too far.. _She thought with an even bigger blush.

She felt his hand on her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"It wasn't that. But I don't think you would appreciate it if I looked at you while your towel fell." Jake murmured to her softly.

Sam knew he was _wrong. _

Jake read the anger in her eyes, and she met the same look she was giving him.

"I should probably get in the shower.." Sam mumbled, looking away from his gaze and blushing again.

Jake nodded and headed into their room.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the wall before walking into the bathroom. She knew she was in _deep._

After her shower, Sam put on vanilla lotion and breathed in the warm scent. During this time she had figured she was falling for Jake Ely, and _fast. _She felt that it had always been coming for them, both just had to grow up a bit.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and rubbed her eyes, feeling how sleepy she was. She walked into the bedroom and smiled softly at Jake's figure lightly snoring in the bed.

Feeling bold, Sam quickly found a pair of sweats and a spaghetti strap shirt to put on. She slipped under the covers beside Jake, and snuggled into his chest. Sam smiled as she let the sleep takeover her.

When she woke up, she welcomed the warm arm that fit snuggly against her waist. Sam buried her head deeper into his chest, sighing loudly.

"That was a great thing to wake up to," Jake murmured to her, looking down at her softly.

Sam blushed but met his eyes, giving him a soft smile that stayed on her face.

Lightly and gently, Jake pushed the hair out of her face and ran his hands through it. Sam closed her eyes and sighed again.

She opened her eyes again a few minutes later and gave him a brilliant smile. Jake was stunned by it for a second, but then gave her a rare, soft smile in return.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Sam mumbled without thinking, then blushed knowing she had said it out loud.

Surprisingly enough, Jake answered her.

"I wish,"

Jake saw Sam yawn and tightened his arms around her.

Sam snuggled back into Jake and fell asleep.

_-Dream-_

_Sam watched through her window as her mother carried something large out into her white van._

_She wondered why Mom was awake this late at night. Sam knew she should be asleep also, but she had woken up with an uneasy feeling._

_Sam shrugged to herself and walked out of her room quietly, padding down the stairs. She stood at the very bottom and waited for Mom to come in._

_Finally, Mom walked in looking sad. She started when she saw Sam sitting on the stairs waiting for her._

_Mom rushed over to her and gave her a hug._

_"Sweetie, what are you doing up so late?" She asked tenderly, but with a strain in her voice._

_Sam looked up at Mom with confusion. "I woke up and saw you out by the car. What were you putting in there Momma?" Sam asked curiously._

_Mom looked her over, to Sam with what looked like sadness._

_"Just," She paused. "Just some extra tack."_

_Sam nodded slowly. She didn't really understand why Mom would put extra stuff in her van, but Sam didn't know why grown-ups did a lot of things._

_"Come on honey, lets get you back to bed," Mom tenderly said to Sam._

_Sam nodded again, realizing how tired she was._

_She let Mom pick her up and placed her back in bed. Mom looked at her with that strange look in her eyes before walking out of her room and shutting the door softly._

_After a few minutes, Sam still had an uneasy feeling. Softer this time, she hopped out of her bed and walked over to the window._

_Mom was sitting by the La Charla, and looked like she was crying._

_-End Dream-_

Sam woke up with a start, realizing her eyes were dripping with tears.

The arms that were around her body hugged her tight. Sam buried her face in Jake's shoulder, the tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Shh, what's wrong, Brat?" Jake murmured to Sam softly.

Sam shook her head. Out of nowhere, something hit her. She actually _remembered _this now. The night before her mother died.

She looked up at Jake with confusion.

"It wasn't a dream... it was a _memory. _I _remember _it."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes! I finally have Microsoft Word working again on my computer! All this time I've been writing on Wordpad. Here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom Stallion. Or the Ely Bro's personality's, which are the property of Laura:)**

**Chapter 9**

Jake looked at her for a moment. _She looks really upset__. _Jake thought as Sam looked away distantly.

Sam was thinking of her newest found memory over and over.

Why was it now that she remembered this? How could she have forgotten it in the first place? Tons of questions buzzed through her mind.

There was something different now. Sam _knew _she was forgetting something very important. If she could just remember what it was!

Sam stared beyond Jake as she tried to remember inside her head. Now it was popping up inside her head. Why couldn't she remember?

Sam sighed in frustration. Jake looked at her and thought that it was aimed at him. He looked her over and she still seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you alright? Did I do something..?" Jake asked cautiously.

Sam looked over at him, smiling in apology. "Sorry, my head sorta took off for a minute there,"

Jake grinned at her. "It seems to do that a lot."

She slapped his shoulder, moving out of his embrace. Looking around him at the time, she gasped.

"It's already four!" Sam exclaimed. Where was her aunt?

Jake looked back at the time and raised his eyebrows. Wasn't her Aunt supposed to be back by now?

"She prolly got caught up at work. Didn't she say she was new to the whole 'English Riding' show jumping thing?" Jake asked.

Nodding, Sam looked for her cell phone to call and make sure her Aunt was okay.

Sam dialed the numbers and put her ear to the phone. The ringing went on a couple times before Aunt Sue picked up.

"Hello?" She said with exhaustion.

"Aunt Sue? Are you alright? You were s'posed to be back a couple hours ago… I wanted to make sure that you were alright," Sam told her. She heard her aunt sigh heavily.

"Thank you for calling dear," She heard her switch the phone to the other ear and the sound of Aunt Sue writing something down. "And yes, I'm fine. There's a show happening in a few days and we have to get all of the preparations for our riders."

Sam nodded. "Are you almost done there? I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind if we stopped down there to come and help," She offered.

"I should be back in an hour or less, but thank you again. If you're eager to help out, you and Jake are welcome to come with me to work tomorrow," Aunt Sue suggested.

"Sure. Do you want me to start cooking something?" Sam asked, glancing at the clock that brightly showed a blinking '4:27'.

"That would be wonderful dear, I'm fairly sure there's enough in the cupboards. Same as last time," Aunt Sue said with a little tone in her voice.

Instantly Sam felt bad for leaving her aunt all alone these years. She must have been lonely, all by herself.

Smiling, Sam answered back while motioning for Jake to follow her out of their room. "Thanks. Is the food money in the same placed as always, just in case we need to go get something?"

Sam figured her aunt must have heard the smile in her voice.

Aunt Sue laughed happily. "Yep, I've just been assigned something new," She sighed quietly. "So I'll probably be home in an hour and a half. Is that alright, Chef Sam?"

Sam giggled at their silliness. She _had _missed her aunt a lot.

"I think I'll manage," Sam giggled into the phone.

Jake smiled at her as she laughed and talked to her aunt on the phone. As uncomfortable as he was in this big city, it was nice to see that Sam had lived in a good home while away for two years.

Jake blamed himself for what happened to Sam. Her accident on Blackie, now the Phantom, had caused her Father to decide to move her to San Francisco for a while to recover from the blow to the head she had taken.

Already known as quieter than his brothers, Jake had become very reserved after her accident and was only comfortable while tracking or training horses.

Now, He smiled at her silliness and followed her out to the kitchen as she put down her cell phone.

Sam raised her fist into the air.

"To the kitchen!"

* * *

"Tomatoes?"

"Check,"

"Onion?"

"Check,"

"Ground Beef?"

"Check, _again,_"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Brat,"

Jake grinned at her. "Check,"

Sam punched his arm, but laughed. She had set herself up for that one!

Food was flying around everywhere in the kitchen. Sam had decided to make her Mom's lasagna, which was Sam's favorite. Even though she liked the way she herself made it, she wondered what it would have been like to actually taste her _Mother's _real lasagna again.

Sam mentally shook herself. _There's no use in working myself up again, _She thought.

She sighed, but then looked over at Jake and smiled.

"You know this is going to take about 3 hours, right?" Sam warned him.

Jake was at the sink washing his hands, and took them out to flick her with the water from his fingers.

"Then we'd better get cookin'," He drawled. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes at him, splashing him back.

* * *

About an hour later, most of the meat and tomatoes were cooking in the oven, and Sam and Jake were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Sam had brought out the radio and was singing softly to herself as she scrubbed the dishes.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, Baby, just say yes._

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

_So close your eyes, and we'll leave this town for a little while…_

_Oh, oh_

"'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me; I was begging you please don't go._

_And I said_

Sam was startled when she heard a voice next to her ear, singing with her.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, Baby, just say yes._

Sam turned and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck tightly. After a minute she took back her arms and looked at him.

"Are you on meds? Since when do you _sing? _I swear… I would think you singing would be like… like… trying to slam a revolving door or something!"

Laughing at her, Jake rolled his eyes. Sam punched his arm and laughed also.

"You know, you were ranting," Jake laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Sam punched his arm again. Being honest with herself, she never in a million years would have thought _Jake, _of all people, was capable of being so sweet. Seriously!

…_Until these last few days… _She thought with a smile.

* * *

Jake was draining out the pasta and Sam was mixing the cheese, egg, and parsley when they heard a knock on the door.

Sam knew the door was unlocked, and figured it was just Aunt Sue.

"Come in!" She shouted towards the door.

To both Sam and Jake's surprise, in walked Nate, Bryan, and Quinn.

What were _they _doing here?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my god! Crazy, right? It's actually a NEW CHAPTER! **

**My crazy summer started out, well, crazy, and tonight I was worn out and decided to re-read my stories. This was like Jesus shining down on my keyboard and clearing my writers block! So, Here ya go, guys!:]**

**Chapter 10**

Sam and Jake stood in the kitchen, assembling lasagna, staring at Jake's brothers. What the heck? Sam also noticed bags in their hands, as in, _travelling bags. _She instantly understood.

"Oh, no. _NO. _Your are _not _going to stay in my Aunts apartment and trashing it completely and watching your stupid _The Closer _show and eating all of our food and annoying me and putting stuff in my hair when I'm asleep like you did when I was nine and-"

Bryan and Nate were cracking up at her outburst while Jake chuckled at her, smiling. Quinn look at her with amusement. "Geez, Sammy, that was one _hell _of a run-on sentence. If Mrs. Barnett heard that, I think she'd have a heart attack and keel over." Quinn shook his head in mock sadness. Like he hadn't tried giving that poor English teacher living hell the whole four years he was at Darton High.

Sam huffed at him and turned back to the lasagna, completely ignoring the four idiot brothers. She heard snickering from beside her yet still refused to look and/or acknowledge her stupid brothers/ kind-boyfriend.

"Aww, Little Sammy giving us the silent treatment?" Quinn teased and poked Sammy in the side. Sam turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Little Sammy's gonna beat you up, there, Quinn," Bryan pointed out. As Quinn looked at Bryan while he said that, Sam slugged him in the stomach, meat-sauce and all.

The guys cracked up and Nate obediently gave Jake a 10$ bill. Jake grinned at Bryan cockily. Her jaw dropping, Sam put her hands on her hips and stared Jake down. "Were you two betting on my violent nature _again?" _

Nate and Jake cast sideways glances at each other as Bryan's snorting and Quinn's dramatic groans of pain could be heard on the ground.

Sam rolled her eyes at all four brothers and motioned them over. "If you guys are going to be idiots, at least give me a break and set the lasagna layers. I'll even show you how," Sam asked.

…Ordered.

Quinn rolled his eyes and sighed as dramatically as possible. "Thanks for your never-ending kindness, O Loving Small Sister," he sarcastically threw at her.

In answer, Sam flicked at piece of cheese at his head (which was a direct hit, send the guys into chuckles again) and pointed at the glass pan that had the bottom layer of lasagna. After she and Quinn (half-heartedly) apologized to each other, Sam showed them how to put on the layers. Once they were able to work at a steady place without flicking meat-sauce at each other, Sam grabbed a Coke from the fridge and leaned on the other side of the counter, drinking her beverage right in front of them.

Quinn pouted as he layered Ricotta cheese on the pasta layer. "Sammy, if you loved me.."

"If you finish that statement, I'll slug you again," Sam warned, pointing her Coke towards him for effect. It worked.

Quinn stuck his lip out and pouted at her while Bryan and Nate rolled their eyes. Jake just smiled at Sam and continued his work silently. Smiling, Sam ran off to her and Jake's bedroom tossing out a quick, "Be right back!"

Bryan turned and eyed Jake carefully. "What's goin' on with you and Sammy, Jake?" he questioned. Jake shrugged innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bryan snorted and looked like he was going to say something else, but just then Sam came bounding out of the living room, her camera in her hands, yelling out "CHEESE!". She snapped the picture just as the four of them looked up, splattered in cheese and meat-sauce.

Sam laughed, grinning excitedly. "That picture's gonna _rock._" She stated boldly. The guys laughed at her and Jake gave her a soft smile. Bryan noticed, murmuring, "I think I know, Jakey."

Jake looked from Sam to Bryan and shrugged, still smiling.

Sam grinned at the guys again. "Jake? Bryan? Nate? Would you guys like a Coke for your hard, terrible, physical labor?" She asked sweetly from the fridge. All three said yes and Quinn looked at her like she'd killed his puppy.

"Sammy, I have obviously outdone these poor excuses for laborers. _And _looked cute while doing it," he winked at her. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"That's bull. But I guess I'll take pity on you. Quinn, would you like a hard-earned Coke?"

He waved her off. "Nah," and proceeded to drink down the rest of her can in less than 10 seconds. His brothers and Sam stared at the display. He rubbed his muscular stomach afterwards and grinned at Sam. "It tasted better, 'cause it was yours and all."

Shaking her head, Sam laughed at Quinn and put the tin foil over her lasagna, sticking it in the oven. "Quinn Ely, you're insane."

"Only about you, Sammy!" Quinn yelled as he walked towards the hallway bathroom.

Nate and Bryan laughed, but Sam saw Jake frown before he blanked out his face. Sam smiled and sighed, walking up to him. She motioned his head down and whispered in his ear, "_I'm _insane about you, _Jake," _she told him with a smile. Jake's smile took over his face and answered hers.

Quinn ran full-speed out of the bathroom and jumped (over the armrest) onto the couch, stretching out comfortably. "Time for _The Closer_, guys!"

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed at her psycho-neurotic brother, and followed all the guys into the living room, clutching Jake's hand.

**A/N: Sweet! I will remind you, I'm writing/finishing this at 12 in the AM, and I'm prolly not very coherent at the moment. Just a warning;) but it DID feel great to write again, and I have a pretty good idea what track this train-wreck of a story is going to be on. Bear with me!**

**Coco:);)**


End file.
